


Twister

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game night was an institution. It was a tradition among their circle of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

Game night was an institution. It was a tradition among their circle of friends. It was unhealthy food, even more unhealthy drink and comradery in motion. It was where work and relationship problems and alien invasions didn’t matter. It was where all of the real life annoyances could fade away to the sheer pleasure of friendly competition. 

Except now…after a few months of quiet adjustment for a long awaited relationship to gain ground…game night included Cat Grant…which meant game night…just got real.

“Seriously Alex. No one beats me at Twister, superpowers or no” Kara said confidently from her snuggled position on the overstuffed couch. Cat gave her a quick, incredulous look before laughing heartily from her position in the superhero’s lap and saying “Challenge accepted Supergirl.”

“What?” said simultaneously by both Danvers sisters and the rest of the ‘Spandex Appreciation Club’ (as Cat had aptly named them).

“Seriously Kara, we’re all relatively fit adults…I don’t think you have all of us beat” Cat paused in her explanation… “Alex, maybe. She’s as stiff as a board.”

“Hey! I’m flexible enough to kick your ass Grant!” Alex responded with a glare, before quickly realizing her mistake after a swift elbow to the ribs by Vasquez... “Sorry, Carter.”

Carter snorted lightly from his spot on the opposite couch. His mom would wipe the floor with all of them. They would never see it coming.

“I’m game” exclaimed Lucy, giving James a quick punch to elicit a similar response. “Bruise much Lane??…me too, I guess” he quickly agreed, but with an unsure glance and a scowl.

“What about you Wyclef?” Cat asked with a sneer (she had never quite gotten over the boy’s infatuation with her girlfriend), which earned her a quick pinch to the side.

“Sure! I’m in” Winn said quickly, trying his best not to incur the wrath of the Queen of all Media. He swore she had it out for him…for some reason.

Kara had a quick stare-off with her girlfriend. It was intense…it was sexy…and it had almost nothing to do with the challenge at hand, but whatever, her girlfriend was hot. “Bring it” she finally said with a Supergirl air of determination.

Carter Grant stood slowly, raising the colorful game spinner in one hand before solemnly declaring… “Let the games begin.”

\---------------------

Lucy Lane sat happily in her spot on the end of the couch. It was her perfect spot…perfect view out the window…perfect view of the debacle taking place on the living room floor. James sat quietly at her side, although on a borrowed chair from the dining room table as they both shared a buttery bowl of popcorn. James had been the first to tap out. The position Carter had called out for him would have put his tall frame in a position over his boss that would have made his head explode.

Lucy had been the third, right after Vasquez, who apparently couldn’t be in any close proximity to Alex without losing her stance. Interesting.

“Winn. Right hand red” Carter called out.

Winn carefully moved his hand to the red spot. He was feeling confident. He wasn’t uncomfortable…he was in kind of a backwards spider-type stance, but he knew he could hold it for a while. The only person overlapping (or underlapping) him at the moment was Alex, but she was facing the floor underneath him at the moment…but what he didn’t expect to be a threat was looming to his direct left. 

He turned his head to look at Kara, who was in a similar position as him, but on the green and yellow dots of the playing mat. He smiled, proud of himself for being able to hold a position like his friend until he really noticed her predicament. Cat was poised in a position almost directly on top of Kara, nose to nose…and after a sly look to her left to catch his eye, she extended her tongue to touch the tip of Kara’s nose, causing Winn to immediately lose all train of thought and land swiftly on his butt…well, all except the part of him that was over Alex.

“Watch it Winnifred!” Alex shouted as she bounced him off her side with ease. 

The spandex squad cackled.

Carter cleared his throat with the authority of a seasoned game show host... “Alex, left foot…green.”

“Seriously kid? After the Halo missions we’ve been through together?”

“Sorry Aunt Alex…rules are rules” he responded woefully.

Alex tried, she really did…but weaving your extremity through a tangled maze of your sister and your sister’s lover’s legs isn’t a thing she wanted to be the master of…so, she gave up. “Screw you Grant and your multi-weekly Pilates classes.”

“I guess it’s just you and me Supergirl” Cat taunted from her place on top of Kara. 

“My turn Cat” Kara said with a smirk.

Carter steeled himself for an epic battle… “Kara…right foot, red.”

Kara met the challenge…she did. Her right foot was firmly on red, but that meant her face was firmly in place in Cat’s cleavage. After a few glances between the vision in front of her and her lover’s playful smirk above her, she realized that sometimes, surrender…was the best option.

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr.


End file.
